


Texting

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [15]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collins makes his husband's day more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



It’s a slow day, and Lupo is almost praying for something to break up the monotony when his cell phone buzzes, indicating he has a text. He shakes his head in amusement as he reads the message from his husband.

 

_From: Tom_

_Msg: Wish you were here with me._

There’s a follow-up text before he even has a chance to respond.

 

_From: Tom_

_Msg: I’m naked._

As he types his reply, he finds himself glad that he’s simply sitting at his desk and not out at a scene or questioning someone.

 

_To: Tom_

_Msg: I’m at work, babe._

 

He goes back to his paperwork, but keeps his phone out, figuring he won’t have to wait long for a response from his husband, and he was right.

 

_From: Tom_

_Msg: Figured I’d make your day a little more interesting. Want to know what I plan to do to you when you get home?_

Lupo groans. It’s going to be a long day.


End file.
